ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 2: Call the Dinobusters!
(The scene fades to a major building in St Louis. Inside in the living room reading something was Olivia. A chirping sound is heard off-screen.) * Olivia: What's that? (The chirping continues.) Who's there? Must be the wind. (A Velociraptor enters the room Olivia is in.) * Olivia: That's not the wind. (She gets up from the sofa and stands on it as two more Velociraptors appear.) Those are dinosaurs! I know just who to call. (Olivia dials the number oh her iPhone as the "Ghostbusters" theme song plays.) * Olivia: Hello, Dinobusters! I'm surrounded by dinosaurs! (As the music goes on, the scene skips to various cutscenes of the action ahead.) * Vocals: Dinobusters! * Varna: If there's something strange in the neighborhood, who are you gonna call? * Vocals: Dinobusters! * Varna: If there's something weird and it don't look good, who are you gonna call? * Vocals: Dinobusters! * Varna: I ain't afraid of no dino. I ain't afraid of no dino. (The movie title rolls: Raven: Dinobusters and the music fades away. 960 meters from the City Hall, in the IDS Tower, Ghada, Grema and Dialed have got their equipment ready. Ghada reads out something while Dialed tests out their blaster guns and accidently shoots at Ghada with red string.) * Ghada: Ah, Alan! * Dialed: Sorry. Just making a few modifications to the dino bait in our dino packs. I smooshed each kind of dino bait into string and stream form so we can spray it faster and farther. (He sets the arrow on his blaster to the red section.) Meat for carnivores. You might wanna step back. (blasts red light at the Dinobusters poster) Veggies for herbivores... (sets it to green and blasts the poster again) ...and fish for fish-eaters. (sets it to blue and blasts the poster for the third time) * Ghada: Cool. Now, that we're Dino-Busting, all we have to do is figure out which food the dinosaurs eat: veggies, fish or meat. Then, we spray the dino bait and lure the dino bait and lure the dinos outside. Nice work, Ersca. Dinobusters, high-five. (The two high-five each other. But then, another sizzling is heard. Grema has the blaster the other way round and is eating the bait blaster at her mouth.) * Grema: And it tastes good, too. Mmm. Anchovies, my favourite. I wonder what it tastes like when you mix them together. * Dialed: (stops her) Grema, don't! I've smooched so much food into strings and streams that if two streams were to cross at the same time, who knows what could happen? (The phone rings.) * Ghada: Oh. I got it. I got it. (picks it up) Dinobusters here. Where we aren't afraid of no dinos... * Olivia: (on phone) Dinosaurs! * Ghada: Ma'am, calm down. It's alright. (hangs up) We got one. Dinobusters, suit up. (They grab their blasters and scanner, jump into their car and drives off towards The City Hall. Inside the driver's seat is Varna.) * Varna: Hey, wait a second. Should I pick you up in an hour, Grema? * Grema: Make it 2, Varna. * Varna: OK. Good luck, Dinobusters. (And he drives off, leaving them behind.) * Dialed: This place sure is spooky. * Ghada: Well, spooky's the name of the game when you're a Dinobuster. * Grema: Let's do this. (They head into the hall.) Category:Scenes Category:Horror Scenes Category:Raven: Dinobusters